


New Friends

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Kid Jim, Kid John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Jim and John becoming school friends.Pretty much what it says on the tin. Jim's the new kid, John's lovely.





	

It's never fun being being the new kid. Everyone either treats you like some kind of circus animal, or like you've got a disease that will kill them if they get too close. Unfortunately for Jim, it was usually the latter - no partner is class, no one to play with at break time, eating alone at lunch time - but at least he was kind of used to it. It didn't get easier, as such, but this was his fifth school in two years so he'd learnt to expect it.

So there he was, sitting by himself, munching on his sandwiches and trying to ignore the stares and whispers, when he was drawn out of his thoughts by a shadow across the table and a small voice. "Hi, I'm John. You're James, aren't you? You just joined my class."

Jim looked up at him - a blonde boy, small for his age but confident - and nodded slowly. "Yeah. But I prefer Jimmy, actually."

"Jimmy it is. Can we sit here? It's just me and my friend Mike," he gestured to a smaller, chubbier boy standing a little way behind him. "We thought you might want to play with us afterwards as well? We wanted to play Runouts or something but it's no fun with just the two of us. Or we could play something else if you want."

Jim eyed the two boys a little warily. After all, this wouldn't be the first time someone pretended to be nice to him just to trick him. But John had a kind face and was smiling at him hopefully, and Mike looked friendly too, so he agreed. John waved Mike over and introduced the two of them, and just like that, Jim had made his first two proper friends. He just hoped he'd get to stay this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short and silly, but let me know if you liked it anyway!


End file.
